Unseen, But Still There
by Jre911
Summary: You may have "Mastered" the Nether... But you did not know you were being watched. Followed. Examined. I have been watching you Minecraftians from the very beginning... I have even seen your world. I envy your people, never alone, you have each other. I only have these "Monsters" for company, here, in my own little home. Hell. The Nether.


A/N: Hello, Jre here. I've decided I'd shelve DPaSC for now, and work on something else... At least until I get a new laptop to write on. This is a new idea I came up with, and have had bouncing around in my head for a while. - Unseen, But Still There: Chapter one, Remember It all-You there. You've been to the Nether, haven't you? You've seen all there is to see and taken all there is to take, correct? You think you know all there is to know, is this not true? Fought all the hellish monsters that live there? Heard the cries of the ever mourning Ghasts? The pained moans of the burned and broken Zombie pig men? The enraged growls of the Blazes? Have you delved into the mysterious Wither skeletons and the secrets they hold in their bones? You may have done all these things... Or not. I, however, have seen many an adventurer enter this place... And equally as many not come out. I have lived here all my life. But of all these things, you have not seen me. Not yet. My story is one of long isolation, on my own, the only sentient being to truly take residence in this... Hell. I make my home in this endless, forever burning pit. Sit and listen, or stand and have a glancing eavesdrop, on my story. The story of Jzerxes.-The first thing I remember was black, screening out bright fiery orange. I could feel a bobbing up and down sensation, as if on waves on the sea. Indeed, t'was a sea. A sea of fire. I felt around me, my small hands touching and grasping for blinded information. I felt the rough and wet walls of something encasing me. I had the instinct to break the case. I butted my head on it once, and it cracked. Twice, and it shattered, the horn on my snout working well to do the job. Once the top of the casing gave way, bright orange light attacked my sensitive eyes in seconds. I was in a small egg, floating on a veritable sea of lava, as far as my eyes could see. At first I was scared of the strange glowing liquid, and how it roiled and rolled with an angry viscous nature. The waves of amber took me and my tiny egg and pushed and pulled us along to their whim, soon splashing us upon red stony shores. I clambered from my previous safe place and onto the land, and took in all I could see. The stone beneath me was red, comfortably warm, and excreted some strange red liquid, which filled the gaps between my five scaly toes on both of my feet quiet well. I felt at home here. But I did to even know who I myself was. I felt around myself, and felt smooth and small plate like scales on my body. I felt my head and was greeted with the same scales and some undeveloped horn structures, two on my chin, three on the back of my jaw, and two more at the top right and left of my head, and the one I used to break the egg right at the end of my nose. I examined my hands, seeing a three tone color pattern, light gray scales on my palms and pitch black ones with red here and there on the back of my hands. This pattern followed all of my body, those three colors being all I had. But where were my parents? Who left me in my egg in the lava? I looked and looked, then called out, my young and unused vocal cords letting out a raspy "IIIIPE!". Then I heard some thumping behind me. I turned, expecting too see my mother or father, only to have the thumping replace itself behind me. I quickly turned my head, and saw my tail. It too had undeveloped structures ridging the top of it. At the time, I did not know it was a part of me... So like a young wolf pup, I chased it. Then ran from it. Then noticed it was actually me making it thump and move. Soon I gained control of the extremity and continued looking up and down for my creators, only to see the lava pools below, and the red stony ceiling of wherever I was above. I resigned that perhaps my parents lost me. I wanted to see them, wherever they were. I was scared on my own, so young, lost, and unaware of what my future would bring. Quickly I became aware of an annoying pain in my belly area. I was hungry. I looked around the dark red stone floor around me for something I could fit in my small maw, and soon found a number of objects with stems and rounded tops growing under the shade of an alcove. Some were brown, others were red and white. I dashed to the objects, my little bare feet gripping well on the stone underfoot. I grabbed the nearest round thing and stuffed it into my mouth, its red flesh being torn apart easily by my sharp teeth. Soon I finished it, and grabbed another, resigning it to the same fate as the first. These two sated my hunger and I sat down cross legged, my tail curled around to the front of me, breathing a little quicker than normal to catch my breath. I scanned around while doing so, looking for any thing to interact with. Soon I spotted a glow in the distance. I stood back up and ran to the light. A few tall stony hills were in my way, so I ascended and descended them on my way. Eventually I was elevated high above the lava sea below, and the light was so close. I summited the hill, and saw the maker of the light across a break in the hill that was like a sheer cliff face, falling away all the way down into the roiling lava below. The glowing things were attached to the ceiling, which was now just above me. They were clumped together, branching off here and there. Just below the glowing things was another platform, which I could most likely jump across, if I ran fast enough. I backed up, sprinted to the divide, and leapt. I didn't clear it. I slammed into the other cliff face, and instinctively dug my claws into the stone. I stopped falling. I opened my eyes which were glued shut in fear and looked in amazement at my claws, which had dug right into the stone like hot knives through butter. One at a time, I moved my claws up, scaling the vertical face. Once my right hand found purchase at the top, I pulled myself up and onto my feet. Panting with exhaustion, I neared, cautiously, the glowing thing. It didn't move or react to me, so I, being the curious little tyke I was at the time, did something that would be done by many curious and scientific adventurers would do for ages to come. I poked it. Then I circled around it, looking here and there at it, wondering how it could produce light. I brushed my hand across its bumpy and ridged surface, noticing glowing dusty residue coating my palm. I patted it against my chest, getting it all over me. With an annoyed pant, I gave up on removing the glowing dust. I quickly lost interest in the glowing and dusty stone. From then on, I called these things "Glow Stone", along with the much more common "Red stones" that made up all of the structuring of the place I was in. At first I didn't know what to call the things I ate, but they were a bit mushy when I chewed them up, and they grew close together, with little to no room between each, and some were actually mushed to their close proximity to others. I called them "Mushrooms".With my new vantage point from the top of the sheer cliffs, I could see more glowing bunches of stone, attached to the ceiling here and there, and in places just above the ground in other areas. I turned my attention to my bunch of Glow stone, and saw it was lighting up a natural corridor into a stone wall. My exploring appetite flared up again, and I investigated. I walked down the corridor, taking some turns here and there, and soon the tight corridor opened up to an enclosed, rounded room of sorts. In one area, lava leaked from an orifice in the wall, and a bunch of glow stone grew from the center of the ceiling above. This place was nice and cozy. I liked it. I walked up to the pool of settled lava and curled up next to it, my cold blooded body enjoying the proximity of the warmth. Soon I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.-My daily schedule over the years was simple. Leave cave, forage for mushrooms, relieve myself if necessary, explore, then return to cave. Once on one of my explorations, I fell into the sea of lava. I was surprised to find I was immune to the extreme excess amounts of temperature it created. I also found I was a rather good swimmer, and could even breath underneath the surface of the lava. It was hard to see down there, so I simply got out of the sea of lava, my scales glowing red hot for a few seconds, then turning normal black, gray and red. As I aged, I grew taller. My horns lengthened and my scales shedded off and new shiny ones replaced them. The claws on my fingers and toes also lengthened, and I quickly found I could retract and extend them at will. They were solid and tough, and no matter how much I ground them on the stone, they would stay the same length and shape, soon no longer growing at all. I could use them to tunnel through the stones around me, as well. As I grew, my physical abilities also became greater. Leaping across the cliff faces became much easier, sometimes I nearly would overshoot my home platform. Once I did, but the sea below did not stop me. I actually landed on solid stone, but somehow suffered no injury. Soon I learned I was gifted with intense stamina, strength, and speed. At the time I did not understand measurement, but I now know I could jump a whole ten meters at a straight vertical leap. At my young age, I did not understand how to measure time either. But a whole ten years passed until something significant happened. Someone else came to my home. Up until this point, no other living being was with me. No matter how hard I searched, I could not find my parents, or any other living being. But one day (If you could actually even measure time in that place), I spotted something strange while I was exploring. Black stone. They popped into existence in uniform square blocks, forming a frame of sorts. Then the frame lit up bright purple, and a swirling purple vortex filled the frame. It made sounds. Sounds were only made by me and the lava up until now, so this was a very surreal experience. I hid behind a wall of stone high above the black stone frame, and watched it. Then, something amazing happened. Beings walked through. They were alien looking. They had varying colors of skin, that weren't scaly. They also were wearing some form of odd material, covering there upper bodies, legs, and feet. They were even missing their snouts and horns, and had colored wavy masses of string like things on their heads. There were a total of four of them. The one leading was tall, and held a long, straight gray thing in his right hand. The next one had pale white skin and wore a white robe of sorts, and was sticking close to the tall one. The next one had a gold long straight thing, and carried a satchel of sorts. The last one also had a satchel, but had no straight thing. The gold carrying one was looking around, appraising every thing, his rounder, pudgier form and grubby hands giving him an air of greediness. The tall one was much more fit, and looked protective and defensive. The robe wearer seemed slighter of frame and shorter, and also had black hair coming from her hooded robe. The last satchel carrier had bright blonde hair, but seemed of an average height and build, making him seem more normal. Like the pudgy one, he appraised the areas around him, but seemed to pay attention to the red stone around him, while the fat one seemed transfixed on the glow stone on the ceiling. Soon the troupe moved out, following any path they could walk on. As soon as they neared glow stone, it was beset upon by the fat one, and he smashed it enthusiastically with his hands and shoved the dusty remains into his satchel, soon he stopped, out of breath, and pulled out a piece of what looked like food, and shoved it into his mouth, breathing exhaustedley the whole while. I was rather disgusted by him, and the other three seemed to share that sentiment. The troupe attempted to move forward, but the fat one seemed inclined to stay and take any glow stone he could reach. I decided to follow the other three, staying out of sight. They neared a narrow red stone bridge, going across the lava sea below. The female seemed scared by it, and let the other two cross first. As they crossed, the bridge let out a stony "Wronk", and broke beneath their feet. The girl let out a scream as the two men fell, too surprised to call out themselves. As they fell, the blonde man's satchel fell open, releasing long brown rod like objects, green globular spheres, and red dust of sorts. The tall one held fast to his gray straight thing, however. The two of them hit at the same time. The blonde one and his items were soundlessly engulfed in the lava, but the tall one hit and instantly started swimming for the red shores. He breached and climbed onto the stone, burning alive. Soon nothing was left-except his blackened skeleton and his gray, straight object, still clutched in his right hand. The girl was wailing and screaming, her cries reached me and struck my heart. I wanted to go to her and comfort her, but before I could even move, she reached into her robe and extracted a shining and short object, which she shoved into her chest, releasing a spray of red out of her, staining her white robe. She fell silent. I looked to the greedy man, and saw him eating and breaking glow stone. As he carelessly beat the stones, he suddenly exploded in a bright light, and fell down, his arm, chest, and skull revealing skeleton, the food still in his hand, and his gold thing laying next to him. He never moved again.I was so confused at these events. These were the first other living things I had ever seen, and they died so quickly. I felt the worst for the female. I jumped from my perch down to the dead greedy man, and examined him. I realized that his gold colored thing was made of some type of shiny stone, polished to a bright gleam. I took it in my right hand, holding it by the long brown section like he did. The food he was eating looked like the flesh of another being, but burned. I left his corpse and approached the girl. The thing she killed herself with was still in her chest. I removed her hand from its brown section and slowly slid it from her body with my left hand. It was coated in her red life force, but it still shone silvery. Her face was smooth and pale, but was still stained with some form of liquid she excreted from her eyes. I Looked from her to her silvery thing which I now held, and wiped the red from it onto her robe. I soon noticed my reflection in its gleam. My bright, yellow eyes stared back. My head cocked to the left, for this was the first time I had ever seen my reflection. I tore my attention from this, and looked down to the blackened skeleton. I jumped down from the bridge and onto the shore it lay sprawled on. I examined it. It was much taller than me. I was about to wrap my tail around its gray straight object to carry it, but I heard another noise. It sounded like low whispering and ambient pulsating. The skeleton below me suddenly sat upward, giving off a dark black haze. It looked around, its limbs hanging limply at its sides. It saw me and rattled, stood up, then ran off, gray thing still in it's hand. The whispering did not cease. Scared, I ran in the direction of my home after dropping the shiny straight objects. Soon I leapt across my cliffs, and entered my home. I curled up next to my lava pool, and sat deep in thought. My head was buzzing with questions, which for years to come, would go unanswered. Soon I had drifted off to sleep.-Thanks for reading the first chapter, this will be a long story hopefully. This chapter introduces my OC, Jzerxes, pronounced "Zherks". I also try to explain why the nether mobs exist, if you couldn't tell, tall guy is the Wither Skeletons, the robed girl is the Ghasts, the greedy man is the Zombie Pigmen, the blonde man and his sticks are the Blazes, and the Green globular things are slime balls, to be turned into magma the way, yes, Jzerxes is indeed an anthropomorphic reptilian. Imagine him looking a bit like a Skyrim Argonian. Do continue reading when the next chapter is out, and feel free to review. ~Jre911


End file.
